


Hunt and Rebound

by Selah



Category: BORN (Band), Jrock, lynch. (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, M/M, Rebound Sex, bottom!Hazuki, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: After wasting so many years on something that hadn't even been real, Hazuki was ready to do something completely out of character.





	Hunt and Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> VKY challenge fill for this month, featuring vocalists being, well, vocal. I swear, my Hazuki muse isn't always a bottom, he just ... has been lately.

Ryouga couldn't help licking his lips, adjusting himself subtly as he watched the man on stage working his audience. Fangirl screams filled his ears, almost strident for the way lynch's vocalist was currently tormenting them. So many hopeful, wishful, longing hearts. As if any of them even had a chance. Girls. Silly little girls. Let them scream, he didn't care. He knew something they didn't: tonight, Hazuki would be his.

~*~*~

All day those angry words had echoed in his head, accusations and counter-accusations, things they had both previously agreed never to discuss again. It had all stopped the moment the house lights had gone down, though, shoved aside so Hazuki could focus on the work. He gave himself completely to the music, putting himself into a completely different headspace. He flirted shamelessly with the audience, giving them little acts of fanservice with each of his bandmates, even Asanao. The way Akinori leaned into it every time ... from the screams alone, he knew they had some very happy fans tonight. It felt amazing, he was king of this little world they had created together. Nothing could bring him down.

And then the encore was finished and Akinori was dragging a bemused Reo somewhere. Yuusuke had already disappeared and Asanao was thanking their staff for all their hard work ... and Hazuki was alone. The floor went out from under him at the realization that there was no one backstage waiting for him. Big tour final in Tokyo and for the first time in more than a dozen years ... nothing. All the energy from the live evaporated and he sank heavily into a makeup chair. His reflection was a sweaty mess, but the energy, the will to do anything about it was just ... gone.

_Why do you even care? It's not like we're even a couple._

Not even a couple. Years ... so many years wasted on a man who hadn't ever returned his feelings. Who had played him for a fool.

“Hazuki-san? You have a guest....”

For a fraction of a second, a wild hope sprang up in his chest. That Tatsurou had come to his senses, realized his true feelings, and wanted to make things right. Utter rubbish fantasy; Tatsurou wouldn't ask a staffer for help finding him. And yet he still wasn't sure what to think of the blond who was now standing in front of him.

“Hey senpai.”

“Oh shut it, Ryouga-kun,” he huffed in mostly-feigned irritation, grabbing a couple wipes as he turned back to the mirror to start cleaning off his face.

“Habit,” the younger vocalist said, shrugging, with a laugh that still managed to sound somehow sad. “Can I interest you in a drink?”

It was on the tip of Hazuki's tongue to say no, his own habit, though it was useless now. Tatsurou wasn't here, what reason did he really have to decline?

“Sure, why not?” he said, faking a smile for the blond's benefit. “Just give me a few to get cleaned up, yeah?”

“No problem. Should I just hang around back here then or...?”

“Yeah, pick a spot and park it,” Hazuki said, turning his attention back to the mirror. “Back here you're safe, but if staff catches you hanging around the venue elsewhere, you could get in trouble. They're trying to cut down on bangya hanging around before and after shows, trying to get extra attention from us. I'd feel bad if you got banned from future shows while waiting on me.”

“You wouldn't be the only one,” Ryouga said, laughing as he took a seat in the next chair, spinning it back around to watch the rest of the room. Things went quiet between them, but it was a comfortable sort of quiet. Patient. Something Tatsurou rarely was at this point, too amped up from the live. If Tatsurou had been here, the other vocalist would have been bouncing around, pushing and whining for Hazuki to hurry up so they could hit the bars already. Not that they usually did, more often stumbling to one of their apartments or a love hotel.

Hazuki scowled at his own reflection. Why did he have to keep thinking about Tatsurou? The asshole had made his choice, Hazuki wasn't it, time to move on.

Of course that was easier said than done. He had wasted his youth on a relationship that hadn't even been real, his idiot heart going off and getting attached to someone who hadn't felt the same.

“Pretty sure ... well, no, actually, let me revise that. Scowling like that will _totally_ get your clothes off, but staff won't like it,” Ryouga purred, startling him by tugging on Hazuki's shirt. A beat and he laughed, mostly because he didn't know how else to react.

“Sorry, I was just ... thinking about something else.” 

“Mm, I noticed,” Ryouga said, smiling as their eyes met in the mirror. “But your costumer has come in here twice trying to get your attention now. Poor girl would probably like to get her job done so she can go home.”

“She has not,” Hazuki grumbled, glancing at the rest of the room. Asanao's stage costume was on the rack, along with the top halves of everyone else's, but that was all. Meaning Akinori and Reo hadn't resurfaced yet either. He might have mentally drifted off a bit, but not for all _that_ long.

On the other hand, lingering backstage like this was only going to keep reminding him of Tatsurou and everything that went with that. Ryouga deserved better than that. Besides, if he didn't hurry the hell up, the others were going to notice Tatsurou wasn't with him and he _definitely_ didn't want that conversation right now. A huff and he hurried through getting changed back into his street clothes.

“All right,” he said, checking his pockets again to be sure he had everything, “where to?”

“Depends on if you want peace and quiet or someplace where you don't have to hear yourself think.”

“You're the one inviting me out, you pick,” he said before turning to their manager and the crew chief, thanking them for all their hard work again. He still hadn't seen Reo again yet, but he could always just text the man. After the last time he had walked in on Reo and Akinori ... he wasn't going to do that again if he could help it.

“All right then, but no complaining later if you don't like it,” the younger singer mock-scolded. Hazuki laughed as he followed Ryouga out into the evening. He didn't expect that to be a problem.

~*~*~

Ryouga had been silently debating between a couple of places while they had walked from the venue to the nearest station. He finally settled on one as much because it was in his home neighborhood as because it was the sort of quiet, cozy corner place where a couple of guys could safely get to know each other better.

He noticed the quirked eyebrow from Hazuki when the bartender greeted him like an old regular, but since the older singer didn't actually say anything, Ryouga feigned ignorance, picking out a table. Pulling his cigarettes from his back pocket, he took a seat, then quietly thanked the waitress for the two bottles of Asahi brought to their table.

“So what did you think of the show?” Hazuki asked as they got settled with their drinks and cigarettes.

“I think that tongue of yours should be registered as a lethal weapon,” he said, half teasing. “I think you just about killed several of your fans, from the amount of screaming I was hearing.”

“They like it,” Hazuki said with a little dismissive gesture.

“They aren't the only ones,” Ryouga said, smirking. Hazuki laughed, but there was something in his tone....

“Are you flirting with me, Ryouga-kun?”

“Would it get me anywhere if I said yes?”

“... maybe,” the elder vocalist said, but the amused light had gone out of his eyes. Ryouga couldn't help a frown at that. Had he been wrong about the man? Being in this business, especially as a frontman, meant playing with homoeroticism, especially on stage, but when the lights went off... Well, not everyone was as open in their personal lives. Was Hazuki like that then?

“Senpai....”

“I told you, you don't have to call me that,” Hazuki said before taking a long pull from his bottle, no longer looking at Ryouga at all. The pieces weren't quite fitting together, he was going to have to take a guess.

“... bad?” he asked, ashing his cigarette.

“What?”

“Who broke it off, you or her?” he asked, opting for the safer route.

“It wasn't like that,” Hazuki said, shaking his head.

“So her. Crazy bitch doesn't deserve you.”

“Ryouga-kun....”

“Even if it wasn't a woman,” Ryouga said carefully, catching and holding Hazuki's gaze with his own, “that person was wrong. Only a complete idiot would walk out on a guy like you, senpai.”

“That's....”

“That person's an idiot who doesn't deserve you, senpai.”

Hazuki's only response was a low snort of laughter before taking another drink from his Asahi. This ... definitely wasn't how Ryouga had been hoping for this night to go.

“Anyone I know?” he asked, even though he wasn't sure he really wanted to know. Mostly because if he did, he might not be able to stop himself from tracking him down and beating the shit out of him.

“Really don't want to be thinking about this anymore,” Hazuki muttered around the butt of a fresh cigarette. Which was fair enough, really. Ryouga could think of a dozen better topics.

“I could help you take your mind off it,” he suggested, downing the rest of his beer.

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?” his senpai asked, though he didn't seem all that interested since he still wasn't actually looking at him again. Definitely needed some sort of distraction from whatever gutless asshole had dumped him.

“Well, we could always go back to my place and fuck,” Ryouga said, watching the other man closely. The sputtering coughing was more or less what he had been expecting and he grinned.

“Ryo!”

“What? Be one way of forgetting all about that jackass, at least for awhile. I'm told I'm very good with my hands. Among other things.”

“I don't think....”

“Just sex, no expectations beyond that we stay friends, yeah?”

Not that Ryouga would object to things moving beyond just friends, but this was clearly the wrong time for _that_ confession. He could settle for just being a rebound. For now.

“... all right,” Hazuki said, abruptly downing the rest of his beer. “We done here then?”

Ryouga grinned and stubbed out his cigarette. He might feel guilt about this later, but he would worry about that when – and _if_ – it happened.

~*~*~

The bravado of the bar didn't even last long enough to get Hazuki to Ryouga's building. Despite antics and hinted comments over the years, the bulk of Hazuki's sexual experiences had been with Tatsurou. And most of the rest had been with women. He wasn't inexperienced, far from it, but any confidence he had been feeling in the bar was quite gone now that Ryouga was showing him into his flat.

“Relax, yeah?” the younger man suggested. “We don't have to do anything you don't want, ne?”

He chuckled, but it sounded hollow even in his own ears. Maybe he should be backing out of this. Ryouga would understand, right?

“Jesus fuck you're wound tight, senpai,” the blond vocalist scolded, steering him over to the couch with his hands squeezing Hazuki's shoulders. “Shirt off, I'll be right back”

“Ryouga-kun, seriously, I'm not sleeping with you if you can't even say my name,” he mock-grumbled as he took off his jacket and shirt. He wasn't nearly as bothered by it as he was trying to pretend, it was more something to fill the air between them.

“Sorry, guess some habits are harder to break,” Ryouga purred, startling him with how quickly he had come back, one arm draped over his shoulder and a bottle of massage oil in hand. “Pick your poison, floor or couch.”

“Why does that sound like you're after more than just my shoulders?” he teased.

“So shoot me,” the blond replied with an unrepentant grin. Hazuki considered his options before laying down beside the kotatsu, crossing his wrists under his chin.

“Good enough?” he asked, eyes closing.

“Oh I can definitely work with this,” Ryouga replied, laughing as he settled himself astride Hazuki's thighs. He automatically hissed in a breath as cool liquid hit his skin, then warm hands started working on his shoulders. Hazuki hadn't even realized how tense he had gotten until Ryouga was working on him, humming a little as coiled muscles were kneaded into relaxing.

“Do we need to make a habit of this, Ha~zu~ki~san?” Ryouga asked, lips brushing against the back of his neck.

“Maybe,” he mumbled, shivering a little though he wasn't actually cold.

“Roll over, yeah?”

Almost as soon as he was on his back, Ryouga was on top of him again, leaning down to kiss him with an eagerness that went straight to Hazuki's cock. Fingers curled into blond strands as Hazuki held him there, exploring the taste of him. Beer and cigarettes and something else, something wild and dangerous. And Hazuki wanted more. Ryouga shifted on top of him, deliberately rubbing his ass against the growing bulge in Hazuki's pants. When their lips parted, they were both panting heavily.

“You like that?” Ryouga mumbled, still rocking against him. “Yeah, 'course you do. But, mm, what if I said I wanted to be the one to fuck _you_?”

The noise that escaped him didn't sound entirely human. Hazuki pulled Ryouga's head back, nibbling at his throat a moment before licking a line up to his ear.

“I'd say you need to let me up then,” he murmured, rolling his hips up against the younger man. “And that you're overdressed.”

Ryouga groaned, then scrambled up to his feet, almost getting tangled in his own pants. Hazuki couldn't help a low chuckle at that, undressing himself with a bit more finesse even as he stayed on the floor. He then rolled over onto his knees and elbows, even going so far as to wiggle his ass a bit. He loved the little groan that elicited, though he was quite unprepared for the feel of teeth nipping at the curve of his ass shortly thereafter.

“Fuck but I swear, you have _the_ perfect ass,” Ryouga rumbled, rubbing his cheek against him. “I want to just eat you out.”

Hazuki had never heard those words directed at him before, he had no idea how to respond. There was something embarrassing about the way Ryouga was spreading his ass, biting first one cheek then the other. Unconsciously, he tried to pull back. The way Ryouga just laughed....

“Next time, maybe,” the younger singer said, moving around behind him. The first brush of a lubed finger felt like an electric jolt, Hazuki's head dropped to the floor as he groaned. He pushed his hips back, his whole body trying for more than just that one teasing finger. More lube, the single finger sliding in and out of him so easily but oh so very slowly.

“Fuck ... just fuck me already, Tatsu!”

For an impossibly long half second, the whole world felt frozen, trapped in a moment of non-time. And then it crashed into motion again, Hazuki abruptly yanked over onto his back.

“Oh I'll fuck you all right,” Ryouga growled, almost a snarl. “But not with _his_ name in your mouth.”

“Ryo–.”

“Shut the fuck up,” the blond interrupted, pressing an angry kiss to his lips. “I was right the first time, that fucking pig dick doesn't deserve you.”

Even if he had been able to think of a single thing to say to that, it wasn't an option, Ryouga pressing another demanding kiss to his lips. Not like he wanted to argue anyway, whimpering his submission to that anger. Hazuki hitched one leg up over Ryouga's hip, whimpering again as their cocks rubbed together.

“P-please,” he mumbled. Ryouga's growl was practically incoherent as he rubbed and thrust against him. Hazuki wasn't quite sure what else to do to make this right, so he made himself go quiet, pliant and submissive.

“Say my name, bitch.”

“Ryouga,” he murmured, reaching up to brush a thumb over one nipple.

“That's right,” the blond growled, grabbing Hazuki's wrist and pushing his hand down between them. He didn't need more guidance than that, stroking the hard cock a few times before guiding it to his hole. Immediately, he felt the differences in this cock compared to Tatsurou, both in the girth and the hard little barbells he could still feel even with the condom. His head rolled back as he groaned again, feeling every slow thrust reverberating through his entire body.

“Fuck, Ryo...,” he gasped. “More, please, fuck.”

Ryouga didn't say anything, just started fucking him even harder. And it felt so, so good, better than any of the times he had ever bottomed before this. If he had known bottoming could feel like _this_....

Ryouga pulled out just as Hazuki's climax hit. He was pretty sure he whited out for a second, brought back by the snap of a condom coming off followed by hot cum splattering against his cheek. As if that wasn't unexpected enough, Ryouga then grabbed his chin, licking his cheek clean before kissing him, pushing his cum into Hazuki's mouth. It wasn't even a taste he particularly liked, and yet something about Ryouga had him swallowing it all.

“Mine now,” Ryouga rumbled.

“Wh-what?”

“Kidding, kidding, I'm not a cat,” the blond said, chuckling. “But you _are_ staying the night now, so come on.”

“You're really ... something else, you know that?” he said, shaking his head a little. Not exactly normal, but Hazuki absolutely wasn't going to argue. Staying here was better than going home alone.


End file.
